polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Russian SFSRball
Russian SFSRball |nativename = РСФСР |founded = 7 November 1917 |onlypredecessor = Russian Republicball |predicon = Russian Republic |onlysuccessor = Russiaball |nexticon = Russia |successor = Russiaball |ended = 25 December 1991 |image = Russian SFSRball (Revolutionary).png|Revolutionary Russian SFSRball.png|Normal |caption = Капитализм для сукиных ублюдков! Наш кулак бьет царских придурков! |government = Federal Single-Party Socialist Republic (1917-1990) Federal Semi-Presidential Republic (1990-1991) |language = Russian |type = Slavic |capital = Moscowball |affiliation = Soviet Unionball |religion = Atheism |friends = Soviet Unionball Ukrainian SSRball Azerbaijan SSRball Kazakh SSRbrick Byelorussian SSRball Georgian SSRball Latvian SSRball Estonian SSRball Lithuanian SSRball PR Polandball Czechoslovakiaball (until 1989) Yugoslaviaball Palestineball Cubaball Ottoman Empireball Turkeyball (until 1950) East Germanyball Warsaw Pactball |enemies = NATOball USAball (mostly) Czechoslovakiaball (Communist removers!) UKball Franceball Turkeyball (after 1950) Israelcube Russian Empireball Russian Republicball White Movementball Nazi Germanyball West Germanyball |predecessor = Russian Republicball |intospace = WAS OF FIRST! |status = Still love Soviet Union very much |reality = Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic }}Russian SFSRball was the main, the largest, most populous, and most economically developed Soviet Socialist republic of the Soviet Unionball. The capital was Moscowball, which continues to serve as the modern capital of its successor, Russiaball. History In 1905, when he saw Russian Empireball lose the Russo-Japanese War, he rebelled in the 1905 Russian Revolution, and made uprisings in Poland, and Moscow, did a demonstration march, and did a coup, and did uprisings in mid-russia. He got beaten by Russian Empireball, and made him injured, a put him into a coma for 12 years under the February and October Revolution, although terrorism would rise. In 1917, when Russian Empireball was losing the Eastern Front, Russian Republicball, along with some Russian SFSRball members, protested and rebelled, causing for the Russian Empireball to be overthrown, although he continued to be in WW1 in the Kerensky Offensive, the Battle of Zborov (1917), the Battle of Jugla, and Operation Albion. Then, Russian Republicball went through the April Crisis, which forced ministers to resign. In the July Days, Russian Republicball arrested Russian SFSRball members, along with the Kornilov affair, which was a coup attempt that failed. In 1917, Russian Empireball or now Russian Republicball was overthrown by Russian SFSRball, which then, Kerensky was defeated in the Kerensky-Krasnow uprising. Russian SFSRball then split off Soviet Unionball in 1922 to become his adoptive father. Sovietball then bought some of his new sons new clothes that were red, had designs and had the Hammer & Sickle. In 1918, the invaded Finlandball, due to the Finnish Civil War, which was between the reds which was Finnish Socialist Workers' Republicball against the whites, which was Finlandball. They first invaded Kamaraball, due to Finlandball retreating, but then captured Vilppula and Ruovesi, and Antrea due to retreating. Then, they invaded Ålandball, which was then invaded by Swedenball, then the Central Powers, or German Empireball or Finlandball. The whites invaded Varkkausball, Rautuball, Lankipohjaball, Tampereball, Helsinkiball, Lahtiball, Vyborgball, Syrjantakaball, and finally Ahvenkoskiball, where the reds surrender. So basically the advanced at Finlandball, then the Central Powers pushed back, along with the Ice Cruise, and the Baltic Naval War, which ended the Estonian War of Independence, the Latvian War of Independence, and the Lithuanian Wars of Independence ended in December 1919, along with Operation Faustschlag, the Crimea Operation, both German victories, and Bakhmach, soviet victory, and the soviets gave in. The Treaty of Brest-Litovsk ceded Estonia, Livonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine, along with Poland, so the German Empireball won the Eastern Front (WW1), along with the Romanian campaign, which the allies won. In 1942, Sovietball gave guns to his sons including Russian SFSRball to fight Nazi Germanyball. In 1944, he defeated evil invaders and become star of propaganda films, usually those forced upon balticballs. In 1961, Russia SFSRball went into space using Sputnik 1. In 1991, Sovietball died and Russian SFSRball bought new clothes to wear and changed his name to Russiaball. Relations Friends * Soviet Unionball- Best Papa in the world!! LOVE YOU SO MUCH! * Ukrainian SSRball- I am so sorry for starving you! You're my little brother, love you Comrade! * Byelorussian SSRball- Best Sister Ever, even if you are weird!! But I love her to bits! Comrades in arms! * Azerbaijan SSRball- I'm sorry for you being so irrelevant, I hope Armeniaball doesn't get angry * Ottoman Empireball- My Kebab Friend Who Likes Me Because I Am Giving Him Back Erzurum, Van And Trebizond. Also My Adopted Brother Likes Kebab Very Much. (I still dislike your son Turkeyball though) * Russiaball - Me in the future. * Belarusball- My niece, and she and Lukashenko are keeping glorious Soviet spirit alive. * Yugoslaviaball- Hey, we're best friends and comrades! (but also are siblings). Enemies * NATOball- We will not join you. Ever. I don't like you, cause I don't like capitalism. * USAball- You never exist as an capitalist country, If you really want me to kill you then we'll fight! * UKball- Guess again, You motherfucker. London is the worst. Never forget the Cold War, you nerd! * Franceball- You're the one who burned Moscow down and then left me to die in the Great War. I'll never forgive you for that! * West Germanyball- Berlin is not your capital. Also you are not communist! * Nazi Germanyball- WAR WAGES ON!!! AND IT IS THE END FOR YOU! Hitler deserved to die! Worst nightmare! Never forget 1945! * German Empireball - CLAY STEALER! * Turkeyball- No! You are not my friend!! MY GOOD FRIEND WAS OTTOMAN!!! NEVER FORGET 1950 WHEN YOU ALLIED WITH THOSE WESTERN PIGS!!!! * Russian Empireball and Russian Republicball - 'SCREW YA BOURGEOISIE REGRETS!!! YOUR NOTHING THAN A STUPID MONARCHY THAT SHOULD FEEL ASHAMED OF IT'S FAILED SELF!!! AND THE REPUBLIC, YOU SUCK TOO! 1917 Best year ever! :) WORST COUNTRIES EVER!!!!!! ' Gallery Russian Empire during the Russian Civil War - PB COMPETITION.png Falolofccpc.jpg Third Reichtangle1.png|Third Reichtangle anschlussing other balls. Includes upset Russian SFSRball, his father Soviet Unionball and UKball looking after his nephews who have joined Free Franceball. SRB.png Poland Stronk.png Comicforwiki1.png XgCL7j0.png Too Stronk.png File:USSR_countryball_map.png zh:俄罗斯苏维埃联邦社会主义共和国球 Category:Vodka Category:Soviet Unionball Category:Europe Category:Socialist Category:Communist Category:Burger Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Pizza Removers Category:Atheist Category:Orthodox Category:Russiaball Category:Red Blue Yellow Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Komi Speaking Countryball Category:Sakha Speaking Countryball Category:Bashkir Speaking Countryball Category:Chechen Speaking Countryball Category:Ossetian Speaking Countryball Category:Tuvan Speaking Countryball Category:Ingush Speaking Countryball Category:Tatar Speaking Countryball Category:Karelian Speaking Countryball Category:Chuvash Speaking Countryball Category:Buryat Speaking Countryball